Safe
by Isah Underhill
Summary: Regina is on the run from Snow White but she can't run forever. As her nemesis is about to fry her alive, Regina is rescued by a mysterious rider, who turns out to be only too familiar to her heart.


Regina could feel the fire's dark magical warmth on her face and shuddered at the thought of how quickly it would incinerate her into nothing. She closed her eyes and waited for the worst.

 _Maybe it might be quick, maybe the pain will pass soon-_

 _WHOOSH_

Regina opened her eyes at the sound and feel of something zipping past her face quickly. She hardly had time to register Snow White's enraged face – the fire extinguished from her hand - when the sound of galloping reached Regina's ears. A sturdy arm seized her waist and she was pulled up to sit rather awkwardly on the saddle in front of the mysterious rider.

Regina dared to take a small glimpse back and noticed the rider had managed to knock the Queen down, her man servant who looked way too much like Prince James, she had referred to him as 'Charming' – what an odd pet name coming from someone like her –, helped her back onto her feet.

But whomever had saved her rode hard and fast, hastily getting off the road path and galloping about the woods, by the time the Queen was on her feet with a fireball ready, Regina was nowhere in sight.

They rode fast for a few more minutes, the man – from what Regina could register it was a man, he wore a long cape with a hood hiding his face and dread of who might it be prevented her from looking back to see his face. He seemed to know every tree in the forest, managing to travel about it with ease whilst on horseback. Suddenly he pulled the reins on his horse, making it halt.

Regina quickly jumped from her odd position on the saddle, her feet meeting the ground with an electric discomfort; she reached for her dagger, which she always kept hidden on her belt, before she realized she had left it on the road.

She then dared to look up to see just who had saved her from Snow White's wrath, another outlaw most likely surely meaning to _sell_ her back to the Queen at a high price. He had taken off his hood and-

 _Oh no_

"I told you I'd find you," he told her with a pleased smile on his face.

"And here I thought you said that to every girl you met in the woods," Regina managed not to sound like a lovesick adolescent, but Gods he was here, he had saved her just as he had promised that day when-

"You wound me milady," he placed a comical hand above the left side of his chest.

"I am no lady," Regina darkened her tone looking away from him, "You know that"

There was a heavy moment of silence whilst Regina looked intently at a rock nearby her foot to avoid his blue-eyed gaze at all costs.

"Regina," his voice was soft but carried worry.

Oh, the effect her name on his lips had on her. It made her wonder, gave her hope, all things she had _no_ business having. He was engaged, he was to marry the fair Princess Zelena, what was Regina compared to her? An outlaw on the run fighting to live another day, she-

"Regina," his voice was louder now and his hand upon her shoulder startled her back into reality. His touch was to be her damnation.

She turned her face back to look at him, he had dismounted his horse and now wore a worried expression, did he really care all that much?

"Yes?" his hand had not left her shoulder, his eyes were a hypnotizing shade of blue and Regina found herself lost in their depth. Even though their contact was small, she could feel the intensity of his touch, just as intense as the fire in his eyes. He squeezed her shoulder a little, Regina gasped in reflex, and he removed his hand instantly.

"I'm sorry, I-" he tried looking at the ground, he took a deep breath and looked back at her, "We should go, the Queen will soon enough reach us if we linger here much longer,"

"Why are you helping me?" it was out before Regina could stop it.

He moistened his bottom lip with the tip of his tongue, not responding at first, his gaze diverted again to the ground as he started to speak, his accent thicker than usual, "She was about to kill you and I-" he looked up then, his eyes filled with truth and anguish, "I just can't live in this world if you are not part of it."

An unconscious tear slipped from one of Regina's eyes when his words reached her. She had no words, no words to describe how incredibly warm and excessively afraid those words made her feel, she tried after a few moments of silence, "I-" but words failed her and Robin gave her a sad smile waving his head towards his stallion.

"Come-" he was already mounting the beast and extended his hand to her, "We are not far from that farm your friend lives in." she took his hand and sat in front of him much more comfortably than before, "Do you think it will be safe there?"

Maleficent's farm, where her friend lived with her in the company of her only daughter, Lily. _Yes_ , it was safe enough if Regina kept to the shadows, she did not want to put Mal and Lily in danger, Snow White had never looked for her there before, but she had surprised Regina today on the road, who was to say she would not do it again?

"Yes, I believe so," Regina told him, not looking back to face him, "We have to keep off the road though,"

"Do not worry milady, I can find my way about these woods,"

And find his way he did, Regina was still a bit amazed how a high born like him knew so much of these woods, but she brushed the thought aside. Very few words were exchanged on the ride; Regina did not dare ask anything of his life fearing he would start to speak of his fiancé and his plans for his future married life. Regina knew it was to happen, but she did not want to be put through the pain of knowing every last detail of it.

He had tried to engage in conversation a few times, asking her of what she had done after their first meeting, of how she had been hiding and if she had been well sheltered for the past month. Regina answered in few words, for the feel of his front against her back gave her shivers. When he spoke, she could feel the warmth of his breath near her ear. Regina cursed whatever greater force there was high above that wrote her such a cruel fate and made her fall so helplessly in love with such a man.

 _A man that could never be hers_

When they made it to Maleficent's farm, Regina asked him to leave her by the stables, not wanting to greet her friend straightaway, not while he was there. Mal would ask questions and probably connect the dots and link the story of the handsome stranger Regina had told her about – because she sincerely thought she would never see him again - to Robin.

They dismounted just outside the stables, but instead of offering his farewell to her, Robin opened the sturdy oak door and led his horse inside, Regina followed man and beast confused.

Inside, he led his horse into an empty stall and closed the cranky wooden door when the animal was inside. After making sure his stallion had something to feed upon, Robin turned his gaze right over her shoulder and strutted past her to close the doors to the small stables. Regina pivoted around to watch him as he shut the heavy door, he patted his palms on his trousers a couple of times and turned back to face Regina, who stood there a few paces away looking completely flabbergasted.

 _What was he doing?_

"I can't stop thinking about you Regina," he blurted out as if it had been aching to be delivered.

Regina was in shock, she could not understand, "But-" words failed her, this could not be, her chest ached with love for this man but it simply could _not_ be, "What about Zelena?"

Robin gave her a nervous laugh, "What about Zelena?" he parroted her question.

"You are engaged to _her-_ " she explained.

"No I'm not, not anymore," he told her with glee in his voice and Regina took one unconscious step in his direction.

"But why would you do that?" she half whispered, could he _really_ feel the same?

"I believe I've already told you why," he tried to humor and Regina chuckled nervously giving him a small smile, "Gods, I've been dreaming about that smile ever since you caught me with that vicious net of yours," his voice was adoring and Regina pressed her lips together but still wore a smile in her eyes.

"Well, you did deserve it" she humored with a sly smile.

"I would gladly get caught in a thousand nets if it was always your face I saw through the square holes," the pair chuckled and even when their small laughter died out, their eye contact never broke, true, intense and beautiful.

There was a moment of silence and Regina could not bring herself to say anything even though inside she was bursting to tell him how his infernal dimpled face had been the protagonist of every dream she had had – whilst asleep or awake – ever since she had caught him in her net.

He took a few steps towards her until they were standing toe to toe, her heart hammered erratically in her chest and Regina had the strangest sensation she could feel his beat strongly as well. Regina looked down when he took her gloved hands in his bare ones and watched with wonder as he removed her ragged gloves with so much care she wanted to cry.

When the process was over and their bare hands made contact, the touch just felt _right_ , as if it was meant to be. The exchange was tentative, until he took both of her hands in his and brought them up placing a tender, loving kiss on each of her battered knuckles.

Regina watched bewildered as he kissed her hands not quite willing herself to believe this actually happening.

"Not a day has gone by that I have not thought of you," he spoke again, "I do not know how to explain it but, this-" he squeezed her hands reassuringly in his, "-this makes me feel more alive than I ever felt in my entire life." He then placed a more intense kiss to one of her knuckles, his lips lingering for a while and Regina could not hold back her smile anymore.

He brought his gaze back to hers and upon seeing her smile gave her the most dazzling heart stopping show of teeth she had ever seen.

"I-" he started but she cut him off afraid she would never get the chance to say it.

"I feel it too-" the words spilled out of her mouth, Regina was still so very afraid that this was only a mere dream she stuttered, he bit his lower lip which encouraged her to continue, "I can't explain it either, it just feels _right_." She felt absurdly happy but her self-destructive vein had to pop when she added, "But what of Zelena?"

"I could never have married Zelena," he moved their hands so their fingers entwined, "Because my equal is right here," he untangled one of his hands from hers and brought it up to lift her chin, "You"

They were closer now, Regina did not know when the gap between them had almost disappeared but between their bodies, there was a mere inch of distance. Regina's eyes quickly darted to his lips, his stubbled, lined jaw and the dimples apparent when he grinned – which he was doing right now. She felt his fingers slide from her chin, he cupped her cheek with care. Regina could not help but release a sigh at the contact as his thumb brushed against her bottom lip. His palm was warm upon her cheek and when Regina looked back into his eyes, she lost any lingering doubt about his feelings.

It did not happen fast and desperately like she had imagined it would, his face got closer and closer to hers until there was no space at all between their lips. Even though the kiss he gave her was gentle, Regina felt an explosion in the pit of her stomach the moment the contact was made, quickly followed by a succession of fireworks as their lips moved against each other, the pure sensation of it was indescribable.

Regina sighed and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth, tentative and careful he was, but the fire he had ignited in her asked for more. Her hands worked on their own accord finding their way to the nape of his neck in order to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. He responded with a small delighted chuckle but soon enough was giving as much as he got, entwining one hand in her dark locks as the other pulled her at the waist so their bodies finally crashed together.

It felt heavenly, _finally_ something felt right in Regina's life. As their mouths moved in concert, Regina could not help but press her body against Robin's, Gods knew she had dreamed about this so many times it was even a little embarrassing.

She felt his groan inside her mouth, as well as something growing stiffer by the minute in nether regions. Regina could not help but oblige to the saucy minx inside her who told her to sway her hips and press herself against him harder.

Robin broke the kiss with a loud moan when she did that. Their foreheads touched but his eyes were shut tight, he squeezed at her waist a little tighter, his face as well as his uneven breathing betrayed his evident arousal.

Regina took this opportunity to unlace his cape from his shoulders and the heavy garment was soon on the ground, forgotten. When his eyes shot open she felt as if she was being devoured by his gaze. His teeth closed upon his lower lip as he examined her now very much sore lips, she gave him a naughty smile.

He took one deep breath, leaning back only a little, breaking the forehead contact. He looked as if trying to clear off his head but he still looked at her with bewilderment and reverence.

He finally managed to speak whilst stroking her waist with his thumbs, "From now on it's the two of us." Regina felt like crying and kissing him, all at the same time, "I will fight alongside you until my very last breath, Regina"

"Even if it's just you and me against the Queen and her magic _and_ her army?" Regina asked frowning a little. She actually could not believe anyone would side with her like this, it was positively suicidal.

"Even if it is you and me against the _entire_ world," he pulled her closer but spoke in all seriousness, "I want to be with _you_ ,"

Regina gave him a watery smile and crushed her lips against his trying to convey everything she was feeling through the kiss for words failed her, she could hardly _find_ her voice.

He quickly responded to her fiery kiss, as strange as it was, it seemed as if their lips and tongues had been dancing partners for years, it was hard to believe this was only their second kiss.

He took a few steps forward, and Regina responded with the same amount back until she felt her back hit a sturdy wooden wall. Regina felt him press her hard against the wall, feeling his evident desire on her thigh. Their kisses, that once had been soft and caring, were nearing desperate as they bit one another and kissed the soreness away right after. One of Regina's legs had come up and tangled about the back of his thigh whilst she moved in order to find some matter of release on her now aching sex.

Robin seemed to be fairing quite similarly as he drove his hips forward to meet the movements of her own, making Regina's head dizzy and her body hot. She was starting to sweat with all that activity, his mouth had found its way to a particularly sensitive spot on Regina's neck that when sucked made her see stars. At that moment, Regina had before her eyes the entire constellation for he bit down _just_ in the right place. She snaked one hand down his chest, past his middle, choosing to be bold, and finally reached his aching cock, rock solid and-

"No," he had removed his face from her neck and placed a gentle hand upon her own daring one, for a second dread filled her being from head to toe. Cold, poisoning dread, "Not like this"

"What do you mean?" Regina managed, "Don't you want me?" she felt the tears start to gather but she refused to shed them, Regina had her pride and she was not willing to give up on it.

"Of course I do Regina," he ran both his hands up and down her side, "But I just don't want for our first time together to be inside the stables-" he gave her a soft smile. His attraction was quite clear, she could still feel it on her thigh, but still the creeping feeling of insecurity seemed to overwhelm her reason, "You deserve so much more Regina, I just wanted to you be comfortable and at ease."

Upon hearing his words, concerned, caring, loving, and ready to fight alongside her, something changed. No one had ever been there for Regina in this fashion before, he was delivering his body and soul to her. Something inside Regina's mind snapped, as if she was only now coming to finally realize that he had left his fiancé _for_ her and was willing to live a life on the run _with_ her. Regina could actually see the monster of insecurity dissipate before her very eyes, turning into dust then into nothing. He wanted _her_ , only her. And Regina wanted him to have her.

"I understand Robin," she brought one hand up to caress his bearded cheek, "But I have been on the run for a very long time," her hand went down to take his, "I have not known the comfort of a bed in years." She placed his hand above the first button of her coat, "Ease and peace of mind were strangers to me," and started unbuttoning her coat with her other hand whilst his nimble fingers accompanied her movements, "-that was until I met you." She brought her eyes to meet his and his blue pools were full of wonder, "even with the Queen on my heels and almost no friends to turn to, I felt at ease when I thought of you." She was halfway through the process of popping open her buttons and his calloused fingers touched lightly at the skin on the valley of her breasts.

"When I thought of _us_ , of your hands in me, of my lips on you. Then I was at peace,-" she was finishing her task, popping the last button and leaving his hand to slowly trail down her middle until his fingers reached her belly button. "-if only for a few minutes, pretending my hand was yours, remembering the sound of your voice. I have only to think of you to be at ease so,-" she placed her hand above metal part of her belt and started to undo it. "I could never be more at ease than right now, since you are actually here now," the belt was undone and it seemed as if Robin had been holding his breath for a couple of minutes until then.

With a new sense of confidence in her Regina reached up and took both sides of her jacket in her hands. She did not even look down at herself whilst she removed her jacket, there was a baggy, thin, white blouse underneath the thick garment. As Regina removed the jacket completely, one sleeve fell off her shoulder, exposing her right breast. Robin's eyes had been glued to her figure, drinking her image in. When her light brown nipple was exposed, he bit down hard on his lower lip, and he reached out to touch the very tip and Regina shivered at the contact at the light but electric tantalizing interaction.

Tentative fingers soon became his entire hand as he felt the softness of her breast, squeezing it a little, "Gods Regina, you are so lovely," his voice had gone down a little, it still carried tenderness but now it also spoke of his desire.

She gave him a shy smile but did the opposite of shy and pulled the other sleeve down, revealing both her breasts to his hungry gaze. She removed her arms from inside the long sleeves, the light material only hung about her waist, trapped by her trousers. Robin freed a slightly animalistic sound before his lips closed upon her one of her exposed nipples, Regina responded arching her back from the wooden wall and producing a soft moan, which only encouraged him to explore her further.

He nipped and kissed and basked upon the exposed flesh of her breasts and Regina was finding it difficult of do more than moan half words of pleasure but she tried desperately to remove his shirt. When his lips finally parted from her, she missed his warmth almost immediately, but his absence was quick, he took off his shirt, pulling it carelessly above his head, and a second later, his lips were on hers again.

His chest felt warm and wonderful against her moistened one, their kisses started to tumble to that desperate side as Regina worked his belt and shamelessly pulled his trousers down, undergarments and everything else. His cock sprung out and she took no time to seize it in her grasp and hum in appreciation of his thickness, he was bound to fill her divinely. Robin groaned when she removed her hand from him and broke the kiss but his frustrated expression was quickly substituted by one of complete shock mingled with lust.

Regina, never breaking their eye contact, gave her hand a nice slow lick from wrist to the very tips of her middle and fore finger and took him in hand once more, this time when she pumped his cock, it slithered with much more ease. Robin's face whilst she performed the act was an almost comical a mixture of amazement and lust. Now he groaned audibly, showcasing his utter appreciation of her ministrations. When she pumped him a little faster, twisting a little at the very end, he buried his face in her neck giving her sloppy kisses all over her neck, which soon turned into sucking and nipping.

He started to pull her pants down - crumpled blouse and all - as he slid his tongue up from the valley of her breasts until his lips were against the shell of her ear. He bit down on her earlobe in delight when he was able to free her lower body from her clothing and Regina felt his searing hands caress the sides of her thighs.

His hands did not linger for long on the flesh of her meaty thighs, before long his fingers tentatively brushed against her sex and Regina mewled in pleasure, her legs almost giving way at the contact. At that, she realized with a chuckle that they were both quite trapped by their trousers, both hung about their knees, but their heavy boots prevented either from removing those very last pieces of clothing that separated their heated up bodies.

Robin looked back at her with a puzzled expression regarding her small, out of context outburst, "What?" He gave her a small curious smile.

"We're trapped" she said with a smile, and started to kick off her boots.

He frowned for a second before he looked down and understood, chucking himself at their tangled situation. He knelt down and quickly unlaced his boots, removing them with ease whilst Regina was still fighting her second shoe. He was on his knees and touched one of hers with light fingers.

"Allow me?" And Regina immediately stopped her nearing to desperate attempts to remove her boot and simply started at him, nodding once.

He lifted her still covered foot with care and ever so tenderly unlaced the strings that bound her boot tight to her until they were loose enough so he could pull the shoe off without much effort. He did not rise from his position after succeeding in the boot removal but rather looked right ahead, at Regina's exposed modesty and let out a groan from the back of his throat.

Regina felt suddenly very naked under his intense gaze, with her legs as open as her pants' prison allowed them, she felt a little redness invade her cheeks. He brought one hand up to her rumpled trousers but instead of pulling them down, as she had expected, his hands did not move at all. His face neared her intimacy and he sighed on her when his lips were a mere inch away from her most aching point.

Regina bit her lower lip in anticipation as she felt his breathing on her, but still not touching. When his lips closed on her clit, he kissed it most tenderly, Regina let out a half strangled moan mingled with a shriek of pleasure, she felt literally in the clouds.

Her very vocal response to his touch seemed to ignite something animalistic in Robin, for the next moment he yanked her trousers down, managing to free her completely from their confines and buried his face in between her legs in the earnest. Regina released a surprised yelp at his sudden eagerness, but was not in any way complaining, he sucked her bud hard, bringing back the whole constellation to Regina's field of vision.

She placed both her hands on his head guiding him and also holding on to dear life, because her legs were not so responsive at the moment. His hands went back to knead her arse, he cupped two hand fulls of backside with fervor and before she knew it, Regina's felt as if her feet had left the ground.

Only, it was not only a sensation, he had managed to lift her bare feet off the floor with the strength of his grip on her behind, his tongue still at fervent work on her. She managed to stand on her toes and started to grind herself against his stubbled face, the prickling of his beard mixed with the softness of his lips and tongue added with the electric stings she felt when his teeth would close on her were to be her undoing.

Regina felt her climax was nearing and even though the sensation was almost maddening, she managed to look down at the wonderful man in between her thighs. She was surprised to find he was looking up, right at her with eyes that spoke of devotion, wonder and lust. She tried to smile down at him but the gesture died when he flipped his tongue just the right way and sent Regina to the moon and back. She gave a strangled moan and closed her eyes. Now that Robin had found the perfect spot, he devoted himself to it and half a minute later Regina came, hard and wonderfully grabbing onto his hair and crying out his name.

For a brief moment, Regina could have sworn she escaped reality, she was sent far away then back by this strong orgasm. She came back to herself with a large intake of breath. She started feeling her body again, burning, her senses tingled, she had gooseflesh all over her skin. Her breathing was still a little uneven but she could feel Robin's strong hands on the sides of her thighs, caressing her whilst he placed loving kisses about her belly and upper thighs.

Regina still had her eyes closed, her arms hanging limply when she felt the warmth of Robin leave her. She frowned for a second but could sense he had merely risen to his feet to kick off his trousers, she could feel he lingered close though. After probably wrestling with his garments, Regina felt his hands came to rest on her hips.

"Regina?" He half whispered, but she could hear the smile in his voice. She did not notice but she had a small, satisfied smile on her lips herself.

Regina opened her eyes to meet his and was met with the image she had expected, Robin's dimpled face grinning back at her, which only managed to brighten her own smile.

"Regina, you are a vision,-" he traced the side of her face with the tip of his fingers, "-the most beautiful being I ever laid eyes upon" he placed a stray – Regina gathered there were bound to be many – strand of hair behind her ear.

Her smile turned shy at his words and she turned her gaze from his looking downward for a little, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing – a foolish thing to do since she was naked after all. When looking downward she realized he himself was also as clothed as the day he was born, she looked at his throbbing erection, still very much untaken care of whilst Regina had gone to the moon and back, she felt a little guilty, only a wee bit.

Her eyes travelled back up slowly, cataloguing his physique as best she could. He had a body to worship, his manhood looked good enough to eat – maybe she would - his middle was thoroughly defined and strong, his shoulders broad and arms toned with the muscles of the best archer in the land.

When her eyes finally reached his as well she smirked, "You don't look so bad yourself"

He bit his lower lip again – he did that a lot, it was absolutely arousing – and brought her body to meet his, pulling her gently by the waist with one hand. Robin then cupped Regina's face in between his hands and pressed his forehead to hers, she snaked her arms around his waist and held him close, feeling how heavenly his presence and touch were. He was so close she could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips as well as the bulge of his obvious desire for her pressing on her lower belly.

For a few moments, they remained still in comfortable silence beholding their blurry too up-close faces, his other hand having slithered down to hold her even closer. There was a delicious buzz of energy running about every single patch of skin of Regina's that came in contact with Robin's, it was delicious and soothing, she felt _home_.

"You know-" she broke the silence finding her voice slightly croaky. "I'm well aware that I'm supposed to be the thief in this story," she wet her lower lip with the tip of her tongue and drew her head back slightly breaking the contact of their foreheads by a few inches so she could look at him properly, "but _you-_ " she arched an eyebrow, "-have stolen my heart Robin of Locksley."

She felt his fingers gripping tighter at her hips as he smiled back and took a breath to respond but Regina placed delicate fingers on his lips in order to stop him. He kissed the fingers softly but refrained from uttering a word, waiting for her, she regarded him a beat with a watery smile before she continued.

"From that first moment we met I lost it to you," her fingers ran delicate about his lips, she cupped his face never wanting to let go of him as she recollected, "I remember, after we parted our ways back then, that I wanted to get my heart back most desperately." She felt a slight ache at her chest but continued, "I knew you were to wed someone fitting to your status, something I could never be," Regina sensed there were tears in her voice but could not fight them. "I tried to forget you but I couldn't," a single tear slid down her cheek and Robin immediately caught it with his thumb, his expression of pure awe.

Regina fought her feelings and continued, she had to say it, "-because you held the thing that pumps life through my body," both her hands now cradled his face, "and I found that even if I could have had you, I was proud to have known you." Her thumbs caressed his cheeks and she could feel the tears track down her face, "Because you gave me hope that day we met, you helped me, you saved me and you did not even know my name. From that day on I started to believe that being kind and good were not the makings of a fool, but of a hero."

She took a deep breath and saw tears gathering inside his eyes, "Ever since then I started to fight back for what I believed in, stopped hiding and trying to run away." Her hands skimmed down to his neck, "And I have _you_ -" a solitary tear escaped his eye, "-to thank for that." She leaned over and kissed the tear away from his cheek, and he gave her a half sigh, half sob whilst gathering her in his arms as much as he could.

He reached out with his hand at the back of her head and pulled her closer, leaning his lips down to the shell of her ear and whispering, his voice a little broken, "You'll never be alone again, I'm always going to be by your side Regina,"

A knot inside Regina's chest tightened, she never loved this man so much as she did at that moment, she did not know love could be so overpowering, bending her to its will. She leaned back only a little so she could crash her lips to his once more in a passionate kiss he soon reciprocated with as much gusto as her.

Their bodies were already heated up due to their prior activities and Regina found she ached to have him take her, to feel him inside her, buried to the hilt and drive her to that fantastic peak once more as he also lost himself in her.

Regina pressed her hips to his, breaking the kiss to utter, "Gods Robin, I want you"

His blue coloring of his eyes had already changed to a shadier tone but now they got positively dark. He did not respond in words but in actions dropping his hold to her behind and kissing her hard on the lips once more. He squeezed it mightily with a groan before lifting her off the floor and Regina quickly responded by wrapping her legs around his middle managing to not break the kiss in the process.

With her back to the wooden wall and her front to his steaming one, Robin's cock was closer than ever to her most aching spot – which practically cried out to just be filled by it - and Regina quite simply could not wait anymore. So she took him in hand and guided him towards her slick entrance, she was dripping wet and more than ready to take everything he had. He broke the kiss with a groan, Regina braced her arms about his shoulders as he focused on entering her as carefully as he could, regarding her concerned, looking for reassurance in her eyes.

When he was finally all the delicious way inside her, he stopped moving altogether, he found his voice and asked, "Are you okay?"

She was fairing much better than 'okay', she managed to hiss, "Yes" and tightened her walls around his perfectly sized cock, he gave her mouth a hard but quick kiss at that. But still, he did not move, choosing to recline his forehead to hers, clearly trying to control his enthusiasm.

"Take me Robin" her voice had taken a slurry tone Regina did not recognize, she leaned over and kissed his lips and then bit and pulled a little at his lower lip, "I'm all yours, only yours."

That did it; Robin closed his lips about her own and started to move inside her. The friction was absolutely maddening, he chose a somewhat slow pace to start, drawing almost all of the way out before impaling himself inside her once more.

Regina dug her nails in his bare shoulders, she broke the kiss and threw her head back at the sensation, it was slow and torturous and _so_ divine, she started making noises she knew her vocal chords had never fabricated before.

His grip became firmer on her rear as he started to move faster and Regina felt dizzy and found herself only capable of producing sounds of pleasure and tightening her legs around his waist. He felt so ridiculously perfect inside her she could cry, it was almost like magic itself, it was just _right_.

Every new thrust sent a new wave of delicious delight about her body, she could hear him groan and moan her name a few times, he was able to produce half sentences of how wonderful she felt, or how beautiful she was but was too out of breath and concentrated on other activities to succeed in finishing his remarks.

He picked up the pace, plunging with gusto whilst his face found its way to the space between her neck and shoulder, she could feel him groaning against her skin. Still, he moved and moved and Regina shoved her hips as best she could to meet his intense movements. But when she felt her high coming, Regina could barely register her actions, he was moving so wonderfully fast, it was going to be her undoing, it was going to tip her over the edge of sanity. Regina could not-

She let out a sob when she came, as this orgasm was able to bring her to new heights, she dared say even higher than the one she had just had. Regina's reality went blank for a few seconds once more and when she went back to her body, Robin was still thrusting fast, the movements hard enough to make the wood behind her creak loudly. She held onto his neck as his thrusts slowed down and with three more deep ones, he came with a strangled moan. Regina numbly registered him letting go of his seed inside her as he bit down on her neck, following the harsh gesture with a soft kiss, his lips lingering on her neck.

Regina's legs fell from about his middle as his grip on her arse loosened, and both of them relaxed. Her bare feet touched the earthy ground tentatively; this was the very first time she noticed there was a considerable amount of hay on the floor. Robin slipped from inside her and looked up to meet her eyes, his cheeks were red and a little sweat pricked on his forehead, apart from that he looked like the most satisfied man in the world.

Regina's feelings for this man overwhelmed her so much, they ran so deep the whole affair scared the life out of her. She had no idea of what to say to him, she had said so much and yet felt like she had still left so much unsaid.

Robin was apparently fairing very similarly for he opened his mouth twice to speak but no words left his lips apart from a slight chuckle at his lack of words.

He found his voice first, "This was-"

"We should head inside." Regina said quickly, not really knowing what the hell she was doing, he frowned a little but his smile did not leave his lips. "I mean-" she looked him head to toe, "-after we get dressed-" she took a quick breath, her eyes were wide and she was talking fast whilst looking down directly at his chest, nervous for some reason she could not understand

"Mal won't be too delighted that we _violated_ her stables, let alone-"

"Regina-" Robin interrupted her placing both his hands to her shoulders, "-breathe."

Regina was still registering that he had interrupted her and looked up blinking several times, "I- What?" wait, what was she on about?

"Regina-" Gods, her name on his lips, she would never tire of that sound, "It's alright" his hands slid down and he rubbed her arms up and down, "You're shivering-" she was shivering, _when had she started shivering?_

"Here" he had crouched down and pricked up his cape, he placed it about her shoulders, fastening the golden string to make sure it did not slide from her body. The collar was furry, but not her own coat, shaggy and worn out, this one was soft and clean, Regina nuzzled into the furry texture taking in the smell of _him_ that lingered there. She took notice only then that his cape was rather long, it reached her feet and covered her nakedness almost completely.

 _Why had she been shivering anyway? What was wrong with her? She could not be-_

She was afraid. Afraid that he might change his mind and leave her, but why? He had not given any sign that he would, on the contrary, all he had done since the rescue was reassure her that she was the one, that it was with her that he wanted to spend the rest of his days, even if it meant he would probably die at the hands of the Queen. So why did she feel so afraid?

Everything Regina had ever loved and come to care about had been ripped away from her, had suffered for her sake as if she had some kind of curse placed on her. She could not have that happen to Robin, not him.

"Do you want to go inside?" his voice brought her back from her musings, he had put his trousers back on and was holding her own as well as her baggy blouse in one hand, extending it to her, a worried expression painted his face.

Gods be damned, she loved him.

She would fight for him, for _them_ until the end.

She could either live in fear and never truly _live_ this amazing connection she had with this man, or she could take a leap of faith, have a little hope and fight for her happy ending.

"No-" she responded, her heart was beating so fast, "Not yet-" she took his free hand in hers, "I was wondering-" she gave him a mischievous grin, "-if a high born person such as yourself, has ever done it in a hay bed?"

He took her in his arms, giving her another one of those dazzling smiles and replied, "There's always a first time" before he kissed her and Regina's worries seemed to melt, she might be on the run, but right now, she was in his arms, and for the first time in a really long time, she felt _safe_.


End file.
